crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
Soul of God
is the twentieth episode of CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon, it aired in Japan on February 21, 2015. Cross Ange ep 20 Alektra and Tusk.jpg Cross Ange ep 20 Hilda, Rosalie and Mei.jpg Cross Ange ep 20 Hilda and Rosalie Close-up.jpg Cross Ange ep 20 Salia shocked.jpg Cross Ange ep 20 Alektra Close-up Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 20 Hilda confronts Tusk.jpg Cross Ange ep 20 Hilda and Tusk.png Cross Ange ep 20 Hilda and Tusk Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 20 Hilda and Blushful Tusk Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 20 Hilda, Rosalie and Vivian Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 20 Hilda and Rosalie captures Alektra.jpg Cross Ange ep 20 The Libertus Crew Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 20 Embryo and the Diamond Rose Knights Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 20 Ange attacks Salia Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 20 Ange's Sleeperhold.jpg Cross Ange ep 20 Diamond Rose Knights.png Cross Ange ep 20 Ersha piloting Raziya in Flight Mode.jpg Cross Ange ep 20 Ersha Piloting Raziya.jpg Cross Ange ep 20 Ersha and Chris Close-up.jpg Cross Ange ep 20 Chris piloting Theodra.jpg Cross Ange ep 20 Villkiss Ariel Mode Activation Extended Version.gif Synopsis On the Aurora, Jill says to Tusk that in spite of the fact that he is Villkiss's knight, his actions have caused Libertas's failure. In Salia's bedroom, Embryo approaches Salia and offers her to let Ange join the Diamond Rose Knights, but Salia refuses. Salia tries to stop Ange who intends to pass her and confront Embryo, but in the end, Ange goes to the library. In the library, Embryo serves her tea before proposes to Ange that he wants to marry her to fulfill her dream to destroy the world. Embryo reveals to Ange that he had tried to change the world in which a brutal and greedy ancient human beings live, and make a world filled with peace by using Mana, but he tells Ange that his plans failed because the human beings living in his world essentially did not change. After Ange asks Embryo the way to change the world, he reveals that the song is built based on "unified theory" and tells her that he has converted "a law which influences cosmos" into a melody. He tells Ange that he plans to amplify the song using the Ragna-Mail to fuse both worlds and create a new world by exploiting Aura's energy. Ange refuses and attacks Embryo, but he begins to torture her. In Hilda's bedroom in Aurora, Hilda and Rosalie strengthen their bond realizing that Ange and Chris are very important to them and they decide to rescue them. Distrusting of Jill, Hilda cooperates with Tusk to thwart Jill's escape attempt to find Embryo. At the prison in Akenomi-hashira, Momoka sees Riza being tortured by Sylvia. Riza informs Momoka that there is Ange in the shelter that is exclusively used by royalty. In the Aurora, Jill reveals that Embryo controlled her mind and she became captivated by him. She also let her friends die and the only thing she can do to atone for her crime is to kill Embryo. Having now realized the truth, Hilda assumes command after Jasmine relieves Jill. Meanwhile, Embryo's attempts to torture Ange fails. Embryo gathers the other Mail-riders for trying to carry out his plan, but Salia is not there. In the shelter, Salia tells Ange that she must leave, and Ange chokes Salia before giving her the ring of Villkiss. After Ange and Momoka escape and flee, Ersha tries to stop her but then the Villkiss appears in response to the situation. Later, Sala arrives from the Singular point to help Ange.　 Plot Act One Act Two Stats Characters Ryuu-Shin-Ki Ragna-mails Quotes Songs *Shinjitsu no Mokushiroku (OP) *Shūmatsu no Love Song (ED) Notes & Trivia References 20